There are currently available different types of pipe cutters including those which cut pipe as it is moving off of an extruder. These cutters are typically in the form of a saw or a knife operated through hydraulic pistons or having a drive directly from an electric motor. In the case of hydraulically operated cutters seal problems resulting in fluid leakage can occur. In the case of cutters operated by means of an electric motor which pushes the cutter in and pulls the cutter out, it as difficult while the pipe is moving to adjust the in and out speed of the cutter relative to the pipe.